random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer's Super Complicated and Great WTTW AU She Took 8 Months to Document
Finally. After a long time, I'm finally documenting this AU down! This is gonna take forever but here we go. ---- Invisible Memories (it's season 2 continuation is known as Broken Bonds) is a Welcome to the Wayne AU by Jennifer, dating all the way back too November of 2018. It's her favorite AU to date, and is being written on Archives of our Own (Link here). Basic Plot Invisible Memories Invisible Memories takes a different spin on season 1, where Ansi loses his memory as a 4 year old due to fear of the divorce of his parents, originally lost in the city with a head injury that caused his amnesia, wakes up in the Wayne with only a few memories of the night he got amnesia, and runs into the Spy/Yelena, who adopts Ansi and raises him with Masterson and Flowershirt for the next 6 years. When the show starts, Ansi is tasked by the Spy to try and kill Olly and Saraline, who he met a few years prior after sneaking out of his apartment. After falling and admitting he doesn't know who he truly is, Ansi decides to team up with the Timbers to get his memory back. He later meets Leif, Wendell and Dennis (The latter becoming his best friend), and tells Olly and Saraline to meet him at his apartment so they can talk about his memory. However, the Spy listens to the whole conversation and makes a deal with Ansi to use him to watch Team Timbers. He later (reluctantly) joins the Gyre, and soon enough, he admits the Spy is his mom, causing him to leave the Gyre and join the side of evil. In order to prove his worth to his mother's agency (Calliope), he tries to kidnap his crush, Julia, which is foiled by the Gyre. During this, he realizes his abilities to manipulate beem, and after accidentally injuring Dennis, he retreats. In the end of the season, he gets his memories back the same way he lost them 6 years ago, joins the Gyre again, leaves the Spy for good and ends up meeting his father again, deciding to live in the Wayne. Broken Bonds Broken Bonds continues onto season 2, taking place a few months after the end of Invisible Memories. Ansi is in the midst of recovering from discovering the truth of his adoptive mother, when Prizmal shows up with the Spy and Masterson, causing trouble again. He is reluctant to ever go on adventures with the team after this, and after the Arcsine gives up her powers and becomes Anacille, Ansi is scared at the thought of someone else in the Wayne having her powers. When it turns out that both him and Katherine-Alice do so, he becomes so nervous he goes into hiding, only coming out every now and then. After discovering the book that documents every event in the Wayne's history, Ansi tries to fix the Spy ever finding him and raising him as her offspring. This fails, and once Prizmal nearly takes over the Wayne, he is brainwashed to join his side, only for Anacille to sacrifice herself to save the Wayne. Ansi becomes even more sad than he was before, blaming himself. However, the others comfort him and tell them that it wasn't his fault, and then the Wayne continued living on happily ever after. Characters *Ansi Molina: The main protagonist of both Invisble Memories and Broken Bonds. A former amnesiac with powers over beem, he spends the first book discovering who his is and the truth about his adopted mother, and the second book accepting what goes around him and his past. *Olly Timbers: One of Ansi's friends, Saraline's older brother and a founding member of Team Timbers/The Gyre, Olly's personality is almost the same as in the show. He does show bitterness to Ansi near the end of Invisble Memories for his betrayal, though. *Saraline Timbers: Olly's little sister and the leader of Team Timbers/The Gyre, Saraline's personality is more like a tsundere. In Broken Bonds, she becomes Anacille's best friend. *The Arcsine/Anacille: A mysterious being with the goal to protect the Wayne. While she is never mentioned in Invisible Memories, she plays a major role in Broken Bonds. *Dennis O’Bannon: Ansi's best friend in the AU, he has a totally personality change, becoming an anxious, sensitive boy that's surprisingly really good at tennis. Even after Ansi's betrayal, he still remains his friend. *Leif Bornewell III: Originally one of the few kids in the Wayne discovering W.P. (Wayne Phenomena) before the Gyre came to be. He's one of Saraline's few friends. *Wendell Wasserman: A vampire hunter with the ability to control spoons with his mind. He teamed up with Ansi once to find a so-called "vampire" lurking around in the Wayne. *Goodness: Granddaughter of Clara Rhone, she becomes a member of the Gyre during Saraline's 8th birthday (like in the show). She has known Katherine-Alice for a long time. *Katherine-Alice: A girl with an incredible talent when it comes to origami. She is entirely mute in the first book, but gets her voice back in Broken Bonds. *The Spy From Apartment 8I: Real name Yelena, she is the main antagonist in Invisble Memories, and a secondary antagonist in Broken Bonds. She is an agent for Calliope, working under Prizmal, and raised Ansi for the entirety of the first book before Ansi got his memories back. *Masterson: Another agent of Calliope, he is secondary antagonist in both Invisble Memories and Broken Bonds. He acted as Ansi's adopted father for the first book. *Flowershirt: Another Calliope agent, Flowershirt only appeared in Invisble Memories, with only mentions in Broken Bonds. When Ansi was under the Spy's care, he acted as Ansi's funcle (fun uncle), and was Ansi's favorite out of the three spies. *Prizmal: The main antagonist of Broken Bonds and the true head of Calliope. He wants Anacille's powers to control the Wayne and the world. When he appears in the Wayne for the first time, Ansi fears him until his defeat. *Andrei: The Duke of Glamsterdam, a realm of vampires, who was also an amnesiac like Ansi. He plays a major role in the story of Invisble Memories. *Julia Wiles: Ansi's crush and close friend. Thought to have been a norma by the Timbers in Invisble Memories, but was faking it. Ansi takes her hostage for awhile in Invisble Memories to prove his worth to Calliope, but in Broken Bonds she forgives him for it. *Clara Rhone: Goodness's grandmother and the chief librarian at the Stanza. She seems to know much about Ansi before the major events of Invisble Memories start. *Jonah Bishop/Tony Stanza: An archeologist professor and keeper of the Stanza archives. He is Olly's role model, and, like Clara, knows about Ansi before the major events of Invisble Memories properly begin. *Albert Molina: Ansi's father. In Invisble Memories, he only appears in the prologue and epilogue. Tropes * : Ansi. * : Ansi. * : Prizmal, the head of Calliope and the spies' true boss. * : Dark beem is a more powerful, deadlier form than regular beem. * : All characters that get brainwashed by dark beem in Broken Bonds fall under this trope, along with Ansi's use of it in Invisble Memories. * : Ansi. * : In the middle of Invisble Memories, Ansi gives a flower crown to Dennis. He wears it for the rest of the book and the entirety of Broken Bonds. * : Most of the characters have this, like Ansi's being black, Olly's being yellow, and Saraline's being green. * : Dennis and Wendell. * : Katherine-Alice. * : Julia falls under this trope... for a short while. * : The Spy and Masterson wear traditional spy outfits. * : Ansi, like his adoptive family, wears a spy outfit, but is the protagonist of the AU. * : Wendell. * : In Invisble Memories, The Spy is the main antagonist. In Broken Bonds, however, Prizmal is revealed to be the true antagonist. * : AU Dennis acts and appears a bit more feminine than in the show. * : Once Ansi injures Dennis, he starts fearing his own powers and runs off in fear. * : Goodness. * : At first, the Spy does seem like a caring mother figure to Ansi. Later on, however... * : Olly worships Johan Bishop as his idol. * : Ansi and Dennis. * : Both Ansi and Andrei suffer this in the first book. * : **Leif sometimes refers himself as "The Assest". **During The Wayne's annual Swap Shop Hop & Bop, Saraline is known as "The Pack-Rat". * : Andrei... or so he thinks until the gates of Glamsterdam are opened. * : In Broken Bonds soon after Katherine-Alice gets her voice back, she remarks about how she had gotten so many papercuts from trying to communicate with people while she was mute. * : Katherine-Alice is really good at origami. * : After Invisble Memories, both Flowershirt and Andrei are nowhere to be seen in Broken Bonds, yet have the occasional mention. * : Saraline. * : In order for the start of Invisble Memories to completely begin, the entire story sacrifices young Ansi's memories and gives him amnesia. It can also count as a , as Ansi is the main character. * : Dennis partially falls under this. Just replace the blanket with his flowercrown. * : In the first book, Ansi's goal is to get his memories back. In the second book... he really doesn't have a major goal, minus trying to just accept his memories for what they were. * : Julia's design in the AU has her wear a pair of shades 24/7. * : After a head injury he received while lost in the city, Ansi losses his entire memory and we all know where that leads to. He gets his memory back the same way in the end. * : Ansi slowly suffers this overtime with dark beem in Invisble Memories. * : His parent's divorced caused Ansi to run away and lose his memory. * : Saraline. * : The main focus of the first book. * : AU Arcsine/Anacille has wings. While Anacille usually has them hidden, they are fully shown as the Arcsine. Category:AUs Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:This was so complicated Category:It took me months to decide to document this down Category:But I finally did Category:I love this AU so much